Pain Killers
by RainbowFez
Summary: When Max comes back to check on Alvin at the hospital he finds out shred was put on pain killers. What will Alvin say when he's loopy on pain killers and how will Max react?


So I really dont know if this is good. I had mixed feelings if i wanted to post it or not. I decided I would and let you decide if it good or not. Please review even if you dont like it. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Max peaked his head around the doorway leading into Shred's hospital room. He wasn't supposed to be here. It was past visiting hours but he bribed the young nurse with an autograph and kiss on the cheek. He'd been worried about his roommate after he heard he'd been put on pain meds. Supposedly he was just acting strong while they were all there. He knew how much pain Alvin was in and was actually pretty surprised how calm he acted. But he was just hiding it, poor guy. He felt bad about this because it was kinda his fault. He pushed Shred down the mountain. Plus Shred was only there to save his reputation. Glancing back to make sure there weren't any doctors, he entered the room.<p>

"Hey Shred" Max said with a smile.

"Maaaaax" Alvin cooed. "Hiiiii" Max chuckled. He was loopy on his pain meds.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok" Max said walking up to the bed.

"I'm fine… findy fine fine" he giggled.

"Does is hurt?" He asked, gesturing to Alvin's injury.

"Hair" Shred cooed, reaching up at Max. "I waaant to touch youuur hair." Max chuckled and leaned down so the boy could run his hands through his hair.

"soooft" He sighed, closing his eyes. "Howie was right… Righty right right." Max chuckled again. "Max! Why you here? You not supposed to be heeeere. It's late."

"I wanted to make sure you were ok" Max told him.

"I'm good. But everything is fuzzy. You fuzzy"

"You're high" Max chuckled, smiling down at the boy. Alvin wiggled in the bed, staring fascinated at the celling.

"Max" he whispered. Max raised an eyebrow. "Come cloooooser" he whispered. Max leaned in. "clooooser" he whispered again. Max closed in. Shred was smiling funny, all his teath shing in the hospital light.

"Shred wha…" Max was cut off when the injured boy grabbed the back of his head and planted a kiss on his lips. Max immediately pulled away. "What the heck Shred!" Max yelled, stumbling backwards.

"You pretty" Alving giggled, clapping his hands together. He didn't seem bothered at all that he'd just completely blew up Max's life, that he kissed a straight guy. Max wanted to vomit. He wanted to run away and vomit. "Pretty pretty Max." He cooed. He didn't know what to say so he just backed farther away. "Come back" Alvin called holding out his arms. "I wanna kiss you." Max shook his head making Alvin pout like a little kid. "Howie was right. You no like me."

"It's not that" Max said flatly.

"But I liiiked you" Shred said. "Butt" he giggled. "I said butt."

"I'm straight." Max said again with no emotion.

"Nooooo" He whined. "You need to like me too. You pretty." Max shook his head again. "I wana kiss you" he whined. "kiiiiiss yoooouuu"

"Shred I'm straight" Max said, turning to go.

"But I almost diiiiied for you. I want pretty Max. Please pretty Max, don't leave. I waaaaant you" That's when Max left, in what could be considered a jog. He couldn't do this. This was disgusting.

The next morning Alvin woke up and yawned. He'd had a wonderful dream about Max kissing him. He really wished Max was gay. He liked him a lot, of course he would never tell him. They just became friends. He couldn't ruin that. He finally was friends with more than one person and not only any person, but Max Asher. The Max Asher!

Around noon Max entered his room, his face pale.

"Hey Max!" Alvin said happily, before noticing how upset Max looked.

"Hey Alvin" he responded.

"I thought you were gonna call me Shred" He said, frowning and sitting up on the bed.

"Umm… Yea I was…"

"Max whats wrong?" Alvin asked, confused by the other boy.

"I'm leaving" He said. "I already talked to your parents. My plane arrives in three hours."

"What! Why? I thought you were staying to train year round!"

` "Do you not remember last night?" Max asked.

"No?" Alvin said, sounding like a question.

"So you don't remember… Kissing me" Max said quietly.

"I what!"

"I can't be around you" He said, no longer sounding sad. "I'm straight and I can't share a room with a gay."

"But" Alvin tried to say.

"I can't see you again." Max said, sounding angrier. "I don't like you and I don't want a fag as a friend."

"I'm not going to look at you or anything" Alvin begged. "I promise. Please don't throw away your chance to practice year round because of me." Max shook his head.

"I'm sure another family would gladly take me in." He turned to leave. "And Alvin" he added. "If you see me again, stay away.

Alvin had to sit and watch the minutes tick by. He was alone. His family were at the airport saying their goodbyes. They didn't know why Max was leaving but his sister knew it was his fault. She's furious. He'd ruined so many things. Now he was alone and broken, not even friends with the boy he almost died for.


End file.
